


Kagamine Len x Male!Reader

by Lileevine



Series: X Male Readers [2]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Gigantic OTN, Len is a playboy, Len is lowkey a terrible person, M/M, Please Kill Me, Rana and Una are highkey adorable, Rin is highkey done with Len, it was supposed to be a one night thing, one of the reasons we can't have nice things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 06:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9165445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lileevine/pseuds/Lileevine
Summary: A little festival night that was meant to end with a one night stand with the emperor's son takes a turn.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Listen Gigantic OTN is a great song just don't look at the lyrics maybe

It was supposed to be a one night stand. The burn of sake still flickered in the back of your throat when he led you into his chambers.

And who could blame you?

Len Kagamine, the son of the emperor, was renown for taking many lovers- who were quickly discarded, of course. He'd take them on for one, two, maybe three nights, entertain the thought of them being permanent in their minds if he was in a particularly cruel mood....

But he dumped them.

He always did.

So it was with full knowledge on how your story would end that you went to the festival, that night.

It was meant to celebrate some event or another- Ruko and Rook had let go of your hands instantly, mingling into the crowd adorned in bright kimonos while Neru followed, screaming at them. Ritsu laughed lightly before wandering off as well, reminding you to not wait up for each other. You were finally only left with Haku and decided to indulge in her fancies.

Which ultimately meant get blackout drunk.

You kept some semblance of reason about you, and didn't down too much (or so you told yourself) sake.

As you happily swirled around the liquid, you hit up some conversation with two girls. Rana and Una, if you could remember well. You weren't too convinced you could. They had the prettiest hair ever, which got Haku crying about it for some reason.

That was annoying so you walked off, for now only with the light buzz that made everything brighter. It was in this happy daze that you noted that the stars were a little blurry. Like balls of light. With spikes! Like- what're they called- like porcupines! Dipping their yellow quills in the night to- why were the porcupines dipping their quills in the night again? To write?

"Can porcupines write?" You whispered to yourself in awed speculation.

The fanciful thought was cut off by the most delicious whiff of a delicate perfume. Mild, and soft, but warm. Oranges and jasmine, you'd say. Cinnamon? You weren't sure. But what you were sure of was that it was too enticing to not follow. You dropped off you sake cup somewhere along the line, and easily found the source.

Draped in an autumn colored kimono, lined with a bit of fur, blonde hair up in a ponytail held back by a carved ebony circle, a painfully confident smirk on his face, was Len Kagamine.

Next to him was an exasperated girl, dressed less fancifully but still quite pretty. Probably Rin, his twin, if you remembered well.

But your eyes were glued on her male counterpart. He truly exulted a peculiar aura. Self importance, pride, and a snake like curiosity. Just by standing there, not moving a hair's breadth, he seemed to be scrutinising everyone to find something worthy of his interest. It was almost as if an invisible presence glided over the crowd, observing each individual with disdain.

A very picky presence then, because almost a full thirty seconds passed before it found something interesting.

You.

It is possible that one of the reasons you got to be the focus of Len's attention was the fact you were shorter than him. He was... Vertically challenged, to put it kindly. And judging by his aura and personality, this was a source of annoyment for him. Thus, anyone shorter instantly gained a bit of favoritism.

He lazily flapped a small fan as he made his way over to you, his brilliant blue eyes slightly crinkled and sparkling while he observed you. It felt as if he was already tearing you apart.

You shivered.

"A fine evening, isn't it?" his rather high voice somehow managed to have a playful, charming lilt to it.

You must've drunk more sake than you previously thought, because you leaned forward with a passive smile and observed him through half lidded eyes. "Indeed, your majesty, quite enjoyable indeed." You purred.

His eyes instantly brightened in amusement and curiosity. He lowered the fan, revealing that he was smiling back at you. "Sadly, I am not too well versed in such niceties. Palace life is quite busier than some assume." his lips turned into a small pout for a split second before returning to a devilish grin. "You wouldn't mind showing me around, would you?"

Now this was a flat out lie and you damn well knew it. He attended every single one of these events, probably even organised some of them. But at this point, you'd stopped caring. You had his attention, quite a privilege truly, and damn if you'd let such a chance slip by.

Your expression stayed pleasant, but your eyes playfully narrowed a bit, fox like. _You lying son of a bitch._ "With pleasure, dearest Lord."

 _But you're not going to complain, now are you?_ His seemed to tease back. "I'm quite happy you are to accompany me. Why don't you show me some of the places you find most interesting?"

"Why certainly." _'Course not~_

At this point, you were holding two conversations in parallel. You spoke an unnecessarily flowery language which barely skimmed the most mundane of topics and niceties.

But your eyes communicated something else entirely, a glance sufficing to pass over a snark filled remark or a sassy jab at each other.

Together, you sampled various foods, played the stupidest of games, saw the most adorable animals and drank quite a bit more sake. And finally, you sat under a tree, speaking out loud what your eyes had been saying, your raucous laughs echoing in the shadows.

He was impossibly close, and you felt a warmth deep in your core as you stared at those mesmerising eyes. Gosh, was it even legal to have such pretty eyes?

He was slightly leaning over you, playing on the fact he was taller and that you were slightly slumped back. His eyes, so pretty, were taking you in, hungrily observing all of your body.

"But truly, y/n," his voice dropped to a low rumble here, "I'm glad it's you I ended up spending my night with."

"Is that so?" You asked teasingly. "And may I know what makes me so peculiar, my lord?"

His left hand slipped onto your other side, slightly digging into the earth next to your thigh.

"Well, to be quite frank, we did have alot of fun."

Your hands slid onto his shoulders and slowly started sneaking to the back of his neck.

"Care to elaborate?"

His weight shifted to his left hand.

"Oh, quite general, really. The food wasn't bad either..."

Your hands tugged at a few loose strands of hair.

"Mhh hhm..."

His right hand glided up to cup your face.

"But you know, y/n..."

You brought your head just a bit closer.

"Yeah..?"

His forehead was pressed against yours.

"We could have all sorts of other fun..."

And with that, he tilted your head up into a kiss. You welcomed it, pressing yourself against him with a lustful sigh. He pushed his tongue into your mouth without hesitation, and shoved you harder against the tree behind you. You let out a small, surprised purr before melting against him again.

"Let's take this to my chambers, shall we~?"

~~~~~

You awoke the next morning in tangled sheets and limbs. Well that was a fun night. You were pretty sure you'd get politely kicked out, now. Deciding you might as well not put it off, you started freeing yourself from Len's grip.

He tugged you back down with a jealous growl. Now this surprised you.

"You're staying right here..." he whispered once you were safely back against his chest. He kissed you behind your ear and presumably fell back asleep.

Alright. Two days it was then...

~~~~~

It had been a week.

Confused whispers made their way around the palace and surrounding habitations.

What was this? Was Len actually settling down?

It sure seemed so at least.

You'd stopped working, instead spending your time by his side.

He heavily doted on you, getting you the finest gifts, bestowing land and animals upon your friends and family, and often calling you ridiculous nicknames. This last one annoyed you a bit, which amused him alot, and ended with him calling you "dearest red bean filled glazed green tea mochi darling" once- and you refusing to sleep with him that night.

Ah, yes, because you did indeed sleep together. You didn't mind. The bed was crazy comfortable, with furs and pillows and silk, and huge too, and the sex was wonderful. Plus it meant you got to have Len be yours, and yours only, all night long. You could cuddle up to him, and hug him, and curl up against his chest, and if you woke up in the middle of the night for reasons x or y, he'd notice, wake up as well, and recomfort you until you were once again peacefully sleeping.

~~~~~~

It had been two weeks now.

People were more or less getting used to the idea.

It was still a bit of a shock, certainly, but anyone who saw the two of you strolling in the gardens together, lovingly bickering, couldn't deny the chemistry between the two of you.

You'd lost track of the times Len had slipped "I love you" into the shell of your ear, or intertwined your fingers, or pecked your forehead. A blissfully warm feeling followed and wrapped you up constantly, adoring the way he seemed to fill you up with light and happiness.

Rook, Ruko, Neru and Haku got to occasionally visit you. They were thoroughly impressed by the palace and the fact you'd 'tamed the lion' as they said. They were also congratulated with many other personal gifts.

Una and Rana did indeed turn out to be the name of the two girls you'd met during the festival- and they were absolute darlings.

They had been a bit skeptical of you staying at first. They weren't mean or disdainful, just a bit distant. As if they'd too often gotten attached to lovers only to have them leave in a few hours. But by the third week, you got along great, often getting the honor to braid Rana's hair while they gossiped about everything and nothing.

By the second month, people were already talking wedding. This event- Len staying with someone for so long- was a tremendous achievement in most people's eyes, and you were, in a way, their saviour. Still, you weren't too sure about the issue. It sounded a bit grand, and complicated, and Len stayed neutral, so you decided to simply see how it'd all play out- let things go as they would wish to.

~~~~~

Mornings with Len were undoubtedly the best.

You'd always wake up wrapped up in his arms, sunlight filtering through the windows and curtains, casting a mosaic of oranges and reds on the sheets.

His head was buried in the crook of your neck, his chest against your back, and his hands resting on your hips. You smiled a bit as he slowly woke up, groggilly opening his eyes. He moved his head to kiss the top of yours before tugging at you so you were facing him.

You gazed up adoringly at the blonde, his cerulean eyes piercing your e/c ones. He leant down a bit and chastly pecked your lips. It was moments like these that convinced you that he loved you, that you'd stay by his side forever, that-

"You're leaving tomorrow." he nuzzled your neck as all colour drained from your face.

**Author's Note:**

> I neither like nor can write nice endings can you tell


End file.
